


Crossing Paths

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Clothes Ripping, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Finally, after years of research and development, Dr. Victor Frankienstein has created what he believed would be the perfect human. He was ecstatic when it came to life all of his hard work paying off or so he thought. He soon found out the horror of his creation and did everything in his power to run away from the thing he created.
Relationships: Frankenstein's Monster | Berserker of Black/ Summer Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryHavoc101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryHavoc101/gifts).



> First time doing a crossover. Epic.

"Get away from me you freak!" Victor slowly backed away from his creation. After coming home from the store he soon found out Frankenstein was missing, he searched around the house but found nothing until he saw footprints leaving the house. He panicked this was the worst-case scenario she had never interacted with another human besides himself who knows what could happen with a sapient creature roaming around with the mind of a child.

Much to his horror, he found her covered head to toe in blood and not hers. She stood in front of the bodies of what looked like a family but to be honest he wasn't sure due to the gory mess he saw. Eyeballs. limbs, even brain matter were scattered on the blades of grass. His creation turned towards him and began chasing him.

"Back! Back! I say!" he rushed to his car frantically trying to turn his keys. Frankenstein was confused she had no idea was she was doing wrong and why her creator was trying to run from her. She walked up to the passenger seat and tried to gently knock on the window, she had very little knowledge on how to speak she could only utter a few broken sentences and besides it was difficult for her to do. However, she didn't know her own strength and ended up smashing the window to pieces and tried to reach for her creator. 

"AHHH!" Victor swatted her hand away and finally ignited the car. He stepped on the gas like there was no tomorrow but Frankenstein held on tight to the side door. Victor weaved and swirled the color trying to shake her off. Again she had no idea why her creator was in such distress. Victor saw a road sign and drove towards it fast he was hoping to knock her off by slamming her against it. **CLANG! ******

it worked he successfully knocked her off at the cost of his passenger seat door but he had other pressing matters to worry about he had to leave the country. As the car disappeared into the darkness of the night Frankenstein pushed the broken door off of her. One of her arms became slightly detached but no matter she simply twisted and stretched it until it got back into place. She looked around aimlessly searching for her creator but he was nowhere to be found. She searched and searched all night but she could not find her.

Now that it was dawn she wandered the quiet road without a purpose. She had been so accustomed to her life at her creator's home that she doesn't have a clue what to do. Thankfully though she wouldn't 't have to worry about rest or starvation she had been built without the need to eat or sleep after all she was created to be the perfect human ridden of all the weaknesses of man.

However, things would change when she came across another one of her creator's kind. It was a woman wearing a hood over her head. Summer was just out for an early morning stroll when she found a girl with what looked to be a horn sticking out from her forehead in nothing but dirty old rags and bandages and her hair covered both eyes. 

"Are you, okay miss?" She lowered her hood. Even though Frankenstein didn't know how to speak she could still understand English. She grunted and nodded her head.

"What are you doing out here? Were you kidnaped?" This question seemed to confuse the mysterious girl even more and she turned her head. 

"I'll take that as a no..." Summer looked around the premises to see if there was anyone around looking for her when she didn't she turned back to Frankenstein, "What's your name"

"Fran-ken-stein" her name, it was one of the very few things she could say. "Frankenstein? Huh, odd name. How about I call you Fran instead." Frankenstein grunted and nodded, her creator would often call her that too.

Summer took Frankenstein in and helped get her clean herself up. Got her some new clothes and even let her stay with her until someone who knew her could come to get her. But after weeks no one came and in the end Summer just decided to take her in. At first, Frankenstein was still unsure of Summer after all what if her creator came back to find her. However, every day she spent with summer she started to warm up to the woman. Soon she forgot all about her creator and spent her days helping summer take care of the house. 

She had also learned how to talk a bit more thanks to her teaching her. Frankenstein developed feelings for summer, feelings only she had for her creator. Her feelings grew more intimate than she thought they would she felt her mating instincts built into her by victor begin to rouse up. In other words, she began lusting over Summer with a burning desire to fuck her and fill her with her cum. For some reason, Victor gave her a dick perhaps it was just an extra part he had leftover and decided to use it.

Today Fran decided she would do it today but first, she needed Summer to return from her mission. In the meantime, she would clean the house and do other chores until she came. She wore her usual outfit that consisted of a white dress that went down to her knees. She had her hair tied in a ponytail showing off her huge golden ear muffs and her mismatched eyes. Hours later Summer returned home clearly exhausted from her mission. She closed the front door and went to find Fran. As soon as she set foot in the kitchen she found herself get tackled to the ground and hoisted up onto someone's shoulder. 

Summer kicked and thrashed but she was too tired to do any real damage to whoever they were. She was then thrown onto the couch into her living room. She didn't even get a chance to react but she was able to catch a glimpse of the familiar horn stuck on Fran.

"F-Fran? Ahh!" Fran let her directive take control of her she ravaged Summer all over, she first started by tearing her shirt off and tossing it aside. "EEP! Fran, what's gotten into you?" Her words fell on deaf ears as Fran began to pull her underwear down, Summer tried to pull them back up but Fran stooped that immediately by harshly assaulting Summer's neck with her mouth.

"Ow! Hey that hurts!" She bit hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. She winced in pain feeling her teeth sink into her. She didn't have much strength to fight back and now found herself naked. Fran was surprisingly strong for her stature. She unlatched from Summer's neck and applied licks downwards, she stooped at her breast.

"Fran, what are you doing?" She still naively asked. Fran lapped at both nipples making sure to get both of them hard and slathered in her spit. Fran worshiped her body covering as much of Summer's body in her spit as possible. She moved down to her flower, Summer closed her legs but Fran pried them apart easily she first began kissing her thighs and then claimed what she was looking for. Without any delay Fran dove in tongue first getting a taste of her new mate. 

"Hah! Ahhh!" Summer felt Fran's warm tongue lather her flower it sent shocks up her body. While her body seemed to like it she didn't she tried to push her head away but Fran held firm and continued to messily devour her pussy. It made it really hard to fight back

Summer felt her pelvis burn up as she got close to her orgasm. She had little control over her body as she was forced to cum. She screamed out into the air spraying her justices directly into Fran’s mouth.

She took some time to savor it before swallowing it down. In the process she saw Summer trying back away but all she needed to do was pull her back. 

“No!” She kicked her feet and got lucky by landing a hit directly into her chest but it did nothing to her, she didn’t even look a little fazed.

Fran tore off her clothing showing off her throbbing dick. Summer stared at it fearing the worse of what she’ll do with that. Fran pressed her whole body up against Summer’s roughly inserting herself into her tight flower.

“Ouch!” 

Fran treated her pussy with no mercy slamming her hips in and out repeatedly giving her no chance to adjust to it. Blood pooled from the whole as it was abused and used. For Fran she was simply following her directive, to mate and there was no one better than summer.

Summer felt tears slide down her face feeling her insides get ripped apart. Fran grunted and growled as her pupils dilate while staring intently at Summer who looked like she might pass out from the pain.

Fran would cum quicker than she thought releasing her seed into the little rose. Summer cringed and squirmed feeling the cum flood her womb as she was once again forced to orgasm by her own body. Fran released a pleased growl at the end but she wasn’t done yet.

She pulled out and flipped Summer onto her stomach then she reinserted herself in the cum and blood covered flower. Both served as lubricant making it less painful. Summer eye’s felt heavy and her mind went blank, she foolishly tried to crawl away from Fran but again she found herself yanked back and was seemingly punished. 

She thought this by the way Fran became rougher with than before, she kinda liked it actually. Summer grew more accustomed to Fran’s cock pushing inside her it even felt good but it still hurt. Shamefully she did find herself somewhat enjoying being fucked like an animal by this mysterious girl she found on the side of the road a few week later back.

Fran came again not long after but this time summer let out a pained moan of enjoyment. They would fuck long into the night until Summer was full of cum inside and on her, mostly her face.

The following day things were different to say the least. Fran clinged to her and refused to let her leave without her. Summer would grow accustomed to Fran’s new behavior and found herself to enjoy her more this way than before.

**THE END. ******

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
